


The Keeper of Things

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Timelines
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, now an eighty-seven year old man, tends to his bees whilst thinking about the life, and the man, that has lead him to this place and time.</p><p>Sherlock与John走过了一生。</p><p>中文翻译版。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myswordfishmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myswordfishmind/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Keeper of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577373) by [myswordfishmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myswordfishmind/pseuds/myswordfishmind). 



……*……

87

世上万物皆有模式可循。无论是动是静，或是如何飘渺不定。这是Sherlock所钟爱的美学；他将这份美藏于记忆的最高殿堂里。人们千方百计地追逐Sherlock这与生俱来的、从混沌中找到蛛丝马迹，梳理整合使之豁然开朗的天分。现在，他87岁了，身体大不如前，总是容易疲惫疼痛就象一件旧家具一样吱嘎作响。但他的头脑仍敏锐如故。他眼中的一切也一样循迹而行。微妙，精巧，无穷无尽，永恒不变。

如果非要解释的话，这，就是他养蜂的缘由。

Sherlock拄着老旧的黑檀木拐杖，站在蜂箱前观察蜜蜂们无休止般的飞舞。现在的人养蜂大多数是为了生计，意即其主要目的是收集蜂蜜。他们把蜜蜂关在装有可移动沟槽的矩形木箱里，不必打开蜂箱就能采集到蜂蜜。然而，Sherlock，是个观察者；一个——并非物质上的，而是各种学识的收集者。所以他的农庄后面那块小小绿地上放满的是自制的蜂箱：柳条编织的宽大的椭圆形容器，里面涂了泥；木质顶盖上有许多孔洞，上面还有半透明的玻璃罩，正好容纳一个蜂巢。多余的蜂蜜都留在里面，尽管箱子上部也挂着浅口梳状支架能不用打开蜂箱就流出蜂蜜来。不过，Sherlock只是观察着那些毛茸茸的、黄黑相间的小点在蜂箱里飞舞。蜜蜂们嗡嗡作响，他在想着自己的一生。年轻时他很少考虑将来。每件事只是短暂的激情，而他的生命是由不断去寻求的刺激所构成。可现在，他不再东奔西跑。生存和死亡的游戏不属于鲁莽的年轻人，它只属于岁月流逝，年华老去。现在，是蜜蜂，是和隔壁日本邻居一起玩的游戏，是在家处理案子，是给《Nature》写信挑出一大堆文章里的错字，是这些东西和回忆组成了家。如今这样的生活并不是他争取来的，是另一个男人，一个长久以来的亲密伴侣。站在农场也仿佛能听见家里烧水泡茶的声音，他满是皱纹的脸上浮出一个微笑。

John。他想。这是一段漫长又艰难的旅程。再多的案子再多的蜜蜂也无法与之比肩。

……*……

30

躺在日光下的John，身上有一层薄薄的金色。Sherlock的肩膀都火烧火燎了，鼻子上的晒斑也毫无优雅可言。为了一个案子他们跑到威尔士的海边，解决了以后决定就地休息一阵。今天便是在海滩上度过的。这时距离Sherlock的30周岁生日已经过去三周，从他结束Moriaty一案归来已有五个月，而John第一次吻他，则是在七周之前。

休假这种事情Sherlock一点也不懂，但他察觉到John最近的疲劳已经累积到了一定的地步。当Sherlock提起要不要在海边小屋里多呆几天时John的脸就象个孩子一样发亮。而后，一切都被温度、沙滩和休憩变得缱绻起来。Sherlock充分利用这段时间比较着当地和威尔士西部的贝壳化石，计算经纬度不同导致潮汐的改变。而John把大部分时间用于晒太阳和看书。他的手指时不时擦过沙地，流露出对往事的怀念——但并非悲哀。有时他也会跟着Sherlock一起散步。侦探就会抓住这个机会跟他说一些因过多捕捞而绝迹的巨型扇贝的事情，或者观看每逢夏季繁殖期就会从海里爬出来的两只蜘蛛蟹在岩石上决斗。当太阳太热温度太高时他们会跑进水里，Sherlock看着John在海水中起伏。他们游进布里斯托尔海峡，一切都是那么地宁静幽深，比刚才湍急汹涌的波浪真是好上太多。Sherlock经常发现John站在乱糟糟的公寓里，烦躁忧闷地瞪着他，一脸迷茫。Sherlock对自己从不存在妄想；他不是容易相处的那种人。他们一见面Sherlock就告诉过John自己是个麻烦的室友，但那些麻烦的程度与和他交往比起来根本不值一提。他有John这样的朋友已经是旁观者内心的谜团，其理由，Sherlock也很清楚。智慧对感情毫无助益，以Sherlock的经验说来，智慧只能带来孤单。

海边度假给John绝妙的逃避机会。Sherlock只要当作什么也没发生过就可以了，而那个吻——不会被忘记，就是变成了他们人生中最微不足道的一小块回忆而已。

Sherlock闭上眼睛，抬头迎向日光，让水珠沿着头发往下流淌到脸颊上。空气那么清新，若不是太怪异他几乎要怀念起伦敦的蒙蒙薄雾了。在他的心中某处仍有一根悲伤的琴弦。使他忍不住地觉得自己似乎……错过了什么。要是一切都象逻辑那样条理分明而清晰该有多好。

附近响起水花声，Sherlock转头，看到John从他身边浮出水面，就露了一个脑袋。他眨掉眼睛里的水看着他，大大的湛蓝的眼眸，如同周遭一切那样地湛蓝。

“为什么一样深的水里你可以站着我就要踩水？”他笑着问。

“基因优势。”Sherlock回答，被John在腿上踢了一脚。

“是你的膝盖长得奇怪。”

Sherlock挑眉，啼笑皆非的样子。“膝盖？只是普通的关节吧。”

“你真是个混蛋。”John笑了，话语声音如他的表情一样温柔。Sherlock张开嘴但想不出有什么俏皮话可说。他感到手脚沉甸甸的，胸口闷得慌。John只是那样看着他。除了Sherlock的心跳之外仿佛只有John划着水的手和起伏的波浪在动。John一言不发地游近了点儿，两手放在Sherlock光裸刺痛的肩膀上，膝盖固定住他的腰。有那么片刻Sherlock僵着没动，象附着了一只软体动物的岩石那样，接着他手指里的铅仿佛在海水里融化了，搭上John的胯部。John低头亲吻Sherlock露出海水的脖颈，Sherlock闭上眼，把John抓得更紧，拉得更近。还不够近。他无声地让John湿润的嘴唇一路往上来到颧骨，让John的呼吸拂过眼帘，最终捕捉到自己的嘴唇。Sherlock轻叹着，John的舌头便慢慢进入那个开启的入口。他的动作轻缓，仿佛还有大把的时间。于是Sherlock的嘴巴张得大了一点，擦过John的舌尖下方，直到突然承受不住地后退。这次不象他们第一次接吻那样急切粗暴。这次太过纤细脆弱，使Sherlock害怕会有什么东西随着亲吻的结束而破碎。

一片安静里只有水的声音。Sherlock一动不动，甚至没有睁开眼睛。

“你明白……我搞不懂你现在的想法。其实我从来都搞不懂你的想法。”John轻轻地说。而Sherlock的脑中只能想着他的声音有多么地轻。

John贴在他身侧的膝盖稳固不移，令人安心。他想要这样。起码现在需要。

John似乎一点也不介意Sherlock是个男人，或者他这种个性为人。起码现在他显得不介意。

他的肩膀被太阳和海水弄得好痛，他想要John的手按得再用力一点。

这是个坏主意；John是个很好的室友，等他走了自己会怀念他的。

Sherlock的心跳比以往任何时候都要快。

他想要这样，就象他在无所事事的空虚一周后期待有个连环杀手，意即他想得要命，意即最后会有一地血腥。

“我觉得你可能热过头了。”Sherlock说。他试图把John剥下来，但John死死抓住他。他只能停手。这又不是扒海胆。

“那么聪明的脑袋怎么会有那么蠢的想法。”John答道。

“John——”

“别说了。”John叹息，吹到Sherlock湿润的脸上有点凉。“我很肯定自己不是那么难以理解的人，但是我最近想了很多……这方面的事。我们的事，或者随便怎么说来着。我只是在想为什么要把事情过于复杂化？别胡思乱想了。这就是我想要的。这就是结果。问题在于，你想不想？如果你不愿意我可以马上放手，不用装模作样，我们回家……就没事了。”John与他肌肤相贴的身体绷得紧紧地，似乎在警告他不是没事就好了，只不过是能忍耐而已。最后还是John给予Sherlock逃离的机会。“那么……你想要这样吗？”

Sherlock从不需要花时间想某一个问题。他靠上前去把嘴唇贴到John鼓起的疤痕皮肤上，张嘴用舌头平舔而过，他尝到咸味还有John，John，颤栗着迎合他的John。

“好——好吧我就当你同意了。”

“推理得很精彩Dr.Watson。”Sherlock柔声说。他在John来得及开口前抬头咬住对方下唇轻轻拉扯，John短促的吐息全吹在他被晒得发痛的鼻尖之下。

“我们回房间去。”John靠着他低语。

Sherlock欣然从命。

 

海边的出租屋小巧精致。一条朝向大海的前廊，几扇始终敞开的窗户，空气清新而充满了海水味。太阳已经沉到海平面，但仍有光线照射入内。John在确保Sherlock进门前已经洗干净脚底粘着的沙子以后，把两人的毛巾都挂在外面收起来的灰绿色太阳伞上晾干——托了那伞的福，Sherlock没有彻底在沙滩上变成一块烤肉。他拎起一个桶，桶里装着Sherlock捡来的贝壳，互相碰撞着，John便把它们倒进冷水里浸泡。

“要茶吗？”John抬头看着Sherlock问。

“太热。”Sherlock回答道，两人湿漉漉地紧张地站了一会儿，最后Sherlock叹了口气，向浴室走。

“我要——”

“等等。停下。别。”Sherlock止步，默数John的脚步声直到对方的热度已与自己的背脊相贴。有两只手伸进他的衬衫里，扶着他纤细的腰身。Sherlock闭上眼睛。John的额头抵在他的两块肩胛骨之间，Sherlock能感觉到他全部的重量，活生生的重量，还有和自己一样，节奏紊乱的胸廓的起伏。

“你长得太高了。”John嘀咕。

“我的膝盖很奇怪，长得又太高。还有什么人体美学方面的吐槽吗？”Sherlock慢吞吞地说。他敢保证自己能隔着衬衣感觉到John的微笑。

“我没有吐槽你。”

“没有？”

“是的，我没有。”John的手慢慢上移，撩起他的衬衫。但Sherlock的手臂僵硬地垂着，拒绝合作。

“你就喜欢跟人做对。”John说，左手手指在Sherlock的乳头边绕圈，害得他赶紧咬着牙克制喘息声。John太热，令他承受不住。

“不。”Sherlock边说边抬起胳膊。有那么一瞬间他感到朦胧，感到无法呼吸，接着衬衫就象一条无用的、残破的蛇蜕一样被丢在地上。

“你在出汗。以前我好像没看过你出汗。”

“今天你的观察能力格外强啊，John。尽管所观察到的事物还是中等偏下水平，不过——”

“噢，你能不能闭上嘴？”John收回手。火热的John后退了。Sherlock忍不住放松地长叹一声。

“我说过，如果你不想要……”他又后退了一步。Sherlock眼前展开各种可行的举措，象国际象棋的一步一步。他可以赢，或者输；他可以将对方一军，也可以弃子投降。

事实上，并不是Sherlock不想要这样。问题在于Sherlock的想法恰恰与之相反。他知道每一步的每一个结果，可他突然不确定输赢的结果到底会怎么样。要怎么样交付自己，才真正获得胜利？

他转身，看见John那熟悉得令人心痛的身影；他坦率的脸，坚定而果敢的肩膀线条。对自己这种人付出那么多之后，他为什么还陪伴在身边，象个军人站在那儿？我不怕死。我会为了自己的信仰付出一切乃至生命。棋盘破碎了，Sherlock走过去微微弯下腰，吻到John的嘴唇。他的手抓住对方潮湿的、被海水打乱的头发。John立刻张开嘴回应他，并且后退到柜台边坐了上去，膝盖固定住Sherlock的腰。现在他们差不多高了，可以贴在一起，Sherlock光裸的上半身紧靠John剧烈起伏的胸膛。他捧着John的脸，拇指摩挲他的下巴，John的膝盖则用力推挤Sherlock的臀部。千思万绪，犹如宛转低鸣的小鸟一样，在Sherlock的脑海中翩翩起舞，无一能捕捉看清。他后退了一点儿想把John的衬衫剥掉但是John还用腿勾着他，甚至额头也靠过来，两人喘息的嘴唇近在咫尺。

“不，别走。”John说，Sherlock的指甲嵌进John的皮肤，这是一个请求，一个无法回头的请求。

“衬衫，脱掉。”Sherlock努力说道。他感到赤裸的John的诱惑力似乎能让自己大脑语言中枢短路。John正要解衬衫却被Sherlock拍开手。

“我来。”他说。John低笑，除了呼吸起伏以外保持着一动不动，任凭Sherlock纤长的手指划过他的腰际，然后向上，向上，擦过一边的乳头，从温热的皮肤上刮落几粒沙砾。当衬衫被脱下来，John便只是凝视着他，而Sherlock极力维持表情的平稳（他恐怕自己悲惨地失败了）。John又一次举起手爱抚Sherlock的颧骨，爱抚他的眉弓和嘴唇下方的凹陷。他把手指头贴在Sherlock鼻梁上略红的皮肤处轻轻揉弄，并且问：

“痛吗？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛把John的手拉开，凑到他的耳后印下一吻，最后把脸埋进对方颈窝。在海边度过了整整一天，John闻起来象个水手；咸味，汗渍，长久的日晒后暖和的皮肤，象John。Sherlock双手搂住他，愈发贴近，想要汲取更多他的气息和温暖。John放开交缠在Sherlock卷发间的手指，一手往下来回抚摸他的背脊。他们就那样依偎了片刻，好像颠簸倾斜的船上死死纠缠着的绳索似地。Sherlock继续亲吻他的皮肤，John的呼吸哽了一下，抓着Sherlock头发的那只手不自觉用力。

“Sherlock……”他呼唤着，但Sherlock不想听，不想把此刻发生的事情化作语言，他不想让John知道更不想自己去面对。

无论如何，关心则乱。

所以他用嘴唇堵住John的，急切而不愿多等一秒，John顺应他的动作，肌肤相贴，很快就急促地低喘不已。床，去床上，他说，然后Sherlock一手抱住John的后背，在对方两腿都牢牢地勾在自己身上的情况下把他从柜台上举起来，跌跌撞撞地托着他朝卧室走。John倒吸一口气，Sherlock舔上他半张的嘴唇。

“Sher-lock，这有点不——哦，天啊——不太必要。”John的背撞到床铺上，松开腿放开Sherlock，膝盖仍在他两边。Sherlock伏在他上方沉吟片刻，双手撑在John的脑袋两侧，抓住白色的床单。 

“你让我觉得自己有点娘啊，把我那样举来举去的。”John开着玩笑，但Sherlock没有露出笑容。

“我会补偿你的。”他说，低头舔舐John喉结下方，他的锁骨，他的乳尖，珍而重之。John发出轻柔短促的呻吟，当Sherlock在他的泳裤上方舔出一条湿痕时他的腹肌因快感而不断收缩。

“我的天啊，真是美梦成真。”John说话的声音好像远在天边，Sherlock啃咬一边的胯部，令John抽搐着抓紧Sherlock的肩膀。John的泳裤，尽管宽大松弛，前方的隆起却不容忽视。Sherlock身上的卡其色长裤表现如出一辙。于是他把鼻尖拱进那顶小帐篷，对干燥厚质的布料予以火热的吐息。慢慢地，纤长的手指解开泳裤上的系带，把它往下拉，而John挺起腰贴合他的脸颊，他从张开的嘴唇里探出来的舌头。最后Sherlock扯去这块布料露出全部的John，赤裸地伸展在这夏日火热中，只属于Sherlock，只被Sherlock拥有。他用鼻子蹭过一边粗糙的膝盖，来到长着细密软毛的大腿内侧，逐渐上升到可以舔着一枚略有咸味的睾丸的位置。John从喉咙里发出一声哽咽，被快感紧紧包绕着他甚至情不自禁地曲起上半身。Sherlock用坚韧的舌尖抵着John性器上的血管，来到已经暴露在外、溢出液体的顶端。John的一切都是咸涩的海水味，沙粒使舔舐的过程变得粗糙，变得感觉强烈而难以忍耐。Sherlock的舌头绕着顶端舔了一圈，再把它含进口中，轻轻吸吮。John猛烈拉扯着床单好不让自己往前顶，他喊着Sherlock的名字，声音打颤，破碎。Sherlock的感官被他的气息笼罩，全部的神经全部的细胞都被John笼罩，席卷。

他屈服了。

他往下挪了挪，放松嘴巴，用一只手爱抚John大腿的敏感区域，接着先用舌头挑弄了一会儿系带，再尽可能地含进去，低低地、粗重地呜咽。他想含得更多但无能为力。John扭动着抓紧Sherlock的肩膀，指甲刺入本就刺痛着的皮肤。Sherlock几乎无法忍耐，他的裤子太紧而空气太炙热，周遭又变成了海，将他淹没。

“天啊停下，天啊，停下停下停下！”John终于喊叫着轻轻拉扯Sherlock的头发，后者还来不及喘口气就被拉起来翻了个身，动作笨拙而互相磕碰着，膝盖撞到了大腿之类，但两人都太过呼吸急促，无法顾及到这些。性器被Sherlock用唾液濡湿的John跨坐在他身上，狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇并用牙齿啃咬。John从Sherlock的舌头上品尝到自己的味道，撑在两边的手臂也因欲望而发抖。Sherlock张开嘴想要索求些什么，什么都好，裤子布料摩擦到John敏感的性器，John嘶哑地呻吟。

“脱掉，把裤子脱掉。”John喘息，坐直了开始用不稳的手指对付Sherlock的扣子与拉链。Sherlock迫切地想施以援手，John却终于以一声焦躁的低吼解开这些机关，飞快地褪下他的裤子，起身把它丢在一边并且从床头柜里翻了点东西出来。

“不好意思，你的润唇啫喱完蛋了。”John从小圆罐里挖出一点凡士林涂抹掌心和手指。当他终于握住Sherlock时，Sherlock的大脑变成一片寂静的空白，接着John撸下包皮，用拇指摩挲马眼，并且以极其可恨的龟速动作着。

“我要、啊啊，我要杀了你，我会杀了你的。”Sherlock喘着。John低低地笑起来，笑声让Sherlock抬眼望向他，望向他愉快的，熟悉的笑脸，望进那强烈的情感、渴望、需求。John从Sherlock脑袋后面抽出一个枕头垫在他的后腰下，一只手从容地揉弄他的性器另一只手的两根手指沾上凡士林。

“没有保险套，所以不来真的。可以吗？”John问，用几乎称得上滑稽的姿势竖起手指。

“看在上帝份上别说了快点干吧！”Sherlock在乞求，掌心汗湿地贴着床单。John微笑着在Sherlock的小穴入口处打了个转，插入一段指节，抽出，再度插入，比刚才更深地穿过他穴口的肌肉。Sherlock发出一段长而低沉的呜咽。

“John，求你。”他呻吟着。John的大腿开始发抖，他用膝盖支撑起身体，把两个人的性器都握在手里，一边扩张Sherlock。摩擦感，天啊，进出的摩擦感，那份火热。

“再来，再来一点。”Sherlock低喊，John如他所愿地抽出手指然后一口气插进两根，小幅弯曲。Sherlock抬起膝盖让他能进入得更深，于是John加快了速度。Sherlock虽然睁着眼却仿佛什么都看不见。当John顶到前列腺时他哭叫着弓起背，一次，两次，世界成为一片嘈杂，只有手指猛力的戳刺。他在John的后背上激烈地留下长条抓痕。上帝，上帝，无法继续承受了，两人都无法再忍耐下去。John先缴械投降，大声地、断断续续地喊叫着。Sherlock用手握住John的继续动作，他看见John越过巅峰的样子，全心全意而前所未有地美妙。然后只消再多几下，他也随之沦陷。

高潮后Sherlock只记得一片虚无，只记得John的重量压在他身上，精疲力竭，恍惚晕眩，然后蹭到旁边躺了下去。一缕清风从窗外吹进，吹凉了他们的体温，慢慢将他们带回现实。Sherlock张开眼睛对着天花板眨巴了半天。照进屋内的光线是黄色的，橙黄，象金色。落日的余晖。他们的呼吸平缓下来，心跳减慢，变得除了彼此以外什么都不复存在。

“我以为你对男人没兴趣。”Sherlock的浆糊脑袋里蹦出这句话。片刻的静默，然后John轻叹。

“那不是百分百确切。而且，不管怎么样，你也不是普通男人，对吧？”他轻轻地说着，“从什么时候开始你会顾虑别人的想法？你不是从自己搜集到的资料里归纳结论的嘛？”

“嗯哼。”Sherlock不置可否，手指穿过John依然潮湿的发丝。

“我们别想太多了。”John说，用一根指头揉搓Sherlock的肋骨。

“人生的座右铭。”Sherlock回答。John支起身体看着他，想要寻找些什么，Sherlock不肯挪开目光。“我并不……十分擅长这种事，John。”他说，仿佛这句告白令他痛苦。John笑了。

“不见得。”

“不是说性，”他冷哼，“而是……与性相关的事情。”

John沉默着，然后把脑袋靠在Sherlock的肩膀上。

“我们一次只考虑一件事，好吗？”他说，“先休息，然后洗澡，然后我们再想别的。”

Sherlock无言地放松下来，闭上眼。他的思绪好像一艘在海洋上颠簸的、没有船锚的渔船。

他们又在海边呆了三天。时间被阳光，海水，肢体交缠以及欲望充满了。第二天Sherlock抓了一条鱼，晚上他负责清理内脏和鱼鳞，John负责油炸和烤土豆。他们在彼此的陪伴下无声地进食。然后，在昏暗的前廊上，John切了一个柠檬把汁水涂在Sherlock的手指上去除鱼腥味。那一晚Sherlock就用柠檬味的手指抚摸了John的全身，清香留存在他们之间，如一个记号，如一句诺言。

……*……

87

Sherlock站在一个蜂箱前，他看见了蜂后。蜂后因为身躯庞大而极易辨认，在一个外行人眼里，蜂后似乎对蜂群巢穴有着完全绝对的指挥权力，但Sherlock知道事实并非如此。蜂后只对繁衍后代负有重任；她能产下大量的卵，并能决定进行交配的雄蜂的人选，以及由哪一只雌性工蜂来担当管理，评价蜂后的价值。这就是一个蜂群生存的基本。一只效率底下的蜂后将很快会被无情地替换下去。两种方式：更替，意即蜂后被无声无息地杀死，由巢内其他雌性取而代之；或迁居，蜂群内部分裂，牺牲大量生命和整个巢穴乃至原住地。尽管后者有诸多不便，这却是Sherlock较为赞同的方法。蜂群内部争斗的场面和嗡鸣声是无比壮观的风景。这是自然，是生命，是生存的象征。人类，他时常想，好像驯养的、不断更换首领的动物。但Sherlock还有John都经常目睹到人类的首要本能是群居。他们喧哗吵闹，只为了感受到生存；他们杀戮欺骗不择手段地攫取自己的所需。

Sherlock从来没有真正地以其他方式生活过。他的灵魂自始至终是一群蜜蜂。

……*……

37

Sherlock的双手还因肾上腺素而发着抖。他全身每个细胞都在歌唱，逐渐增强的弦音，太阳穴上擂鼓般的脉动。他看着一群毒贩子、凶手和绑架者被押入不同的警车。他们的脸被映得忽蓝忽红，最后消失在阴影之中。警察们都象没头苍蝇一样乱转，Sherlock听见一个受害者在救护车车厢里啜泣，嘟哝着类似天啊我真是吓死了之类的话。

这就是一天的工作。

“你真是蠢得要命，Sherlock，”Lestrade在旁边说，“上帝，我的年纪大了，经不起这种事儿啦。”

“也许你应该接受上头不断怂恿你去干的文职类工作。”Sherlock漫不经心地回答，把玩着警察们坚持要他披上的毯子。Lestrade瞪他一眼。共事了这么多年下来他已经不会再问“你怎么知道……？”这种话了。现在只剩下Sherlock了解所有事物的来龙去脉这一真理。何必再问呢？

“别再那样做了。”Lestrade从齿间吐出这几个字。Sherlock叹气。

“我抓住了凶手不是吗？多表达一下谢意总不会错。”

“那不是重点！你不能总是一声招呼也不打就单枪匹马去当诱饵。真见鬼，John会气得七窍生烟的。”Lestrade说着抹了把脸。Sherlock体内涌起几分懊恼和更为困窘的情绪。可能他是该告诉John自己打算干点什么，但那家伙最近一直很忙都抽不出时间来听。反正他会理解的。

“从几时起，John的情绪状态也在你的关心范围内？”Sherlock嘟囔。

“上帝，我不敢相信你竟然还这么幼稚。他怎么忍受得了你……”

“好吧好吧，John是个烈士，他牺牲自己拯救邪恶的Sherlock Holmes。这种话我听过几百遍了。”

“这次你做得有些过分，Sherlock。你差点害自己丢了命！”

“哦，拜托，我根本不痛不痒。一些小伤，有什么大不了？”

但Lestrade只是摇着头。现场四周突然有了一阵骚动，两人抬头望去发现John上气不接下气地站在那里，形容万般憔悴，在这严寒刺骨的冬天连件外套也没披。Lestrade再度绷着脸看了Sherlock一眼，走向黄色的隔离带。警察们纷纷给John让路。Sherlock感到一阵惊惶，Lestrade说得对，John看起来是不太开心。那两人略作交谈之后Lestrade摇摇头，防御性地举起双手，而John则夸张地挥着胳膊，最后两手抱在胸前。他听着探长的叙述，片刻后扶了一下额，肩膀高高地耸起。Lestrade一只手搭上去倾身说了些什么，John摇头，侧过去避开，然后站直。直至现在，在这么多年后的今天，John的体内仍有一个活生生的军人。一阵爱慕温暖了Sherlock的身体，但他维持了刻板的表情看着John僵硬地走近自己。John在一步开外停下，Sherlock背后的警笛的光亮在John脸上投下阴影。沉寂笼罩着两个人。

“回家。”John终于说。Sherlock颔首，从肩上拉下毯子，丢在救护车的金属台阶上。周围的环境突然掩上一层旧影，仿佛重回粉色研究一案时他对John做出推理的一刻。

但现实迥异。

Sherlock默默地跟着John，途中被Lestrade喊着“明天来做证人笔录，Sherlock！”时还轻蔑地白了他一眼。街上已经有一部出租车在等待他们，司机好奇地打量远方的风景。

“你们是凶手还是密探？”John与Sherlock就座时司机问道。Sherlock瞟见John咬着牙握了握拳，朝司机瞪去。

“警方机密。221B贝克街。”

司机耸耸肩，发动车子朝前驶去。八成他已经对各种乘客的怪形怪象都习惯了。

回程的路途安静得叫人无法忍受。就算Sherlock没有推理才能，他也已经和John一起生活了足够长久，能够分辨出对方有多么地暴怒。平时坐出租车时他们都挤在当中大腿蹭来蹭去，即使Sherlock正在出神地思考案子的事情也一样。然而，现在，John却贴门坐着，身体绷直，下巴时而收紧时而放松。Sherlock仿佛能听见他咬牙切齿的声音。

到家时，John很冷静地付了车费，看都不看Sherlock。后者无言地跟随其后走上熟悉的楼梯。现在肾上腺素已经代谢完毕，Sherlock觉得全身疲惫又酸麻，之前被摔在地上时撞伤的脸颊也隐隐地刺痛着。门在身后关上，John仿佛迷了路似地望了一眼四周，才慢慢地坐到他那把陈旧的扶手椅上。他一声不吭地双手捂住脸，拇指揉着太阳穴象要减轻头痛。公寓里光线暗淡，缺乏生气，只有一个孤零零的台灯亮着，还有街灯掩映的光芒。Sherlock感到有什么东西难受地揪成一团，感到他真的做错了点什么事，将要导致极其可怕的结果。

“John——”

“不。别说话。”

Sherlock叹气，脱下大衣挂好。那是他37岁生日时John送的礼物。这三天来Sherlock都没怎么吃东西，更没合过眼，但他还是来到沙发边上坐下，因为他知道不管John的话事情只会变得更糟。他体内的顽固和愧疚互相争斗着。去那个仓库这件事，他是对的——成果斐然不是吗？John非要预知那样有多危险是不公平的。但……

“我来泡茶好吗？”Sherlock问。默然了半晌的John笑起来，声音模糊又虚无，象个空荡荡的果酱罐头。他垂下手，茫然地望着它们。

“你根本不在乎，是吗？”他轻轻说。Sherlock看着他。

“我在乎受害者。我——”

“不，你不在乎。”John用那样缺乏生气的轻柔声音打断他。“你只在乎谜团，在乎自己能否解决它。你不在乎如果犯罪分子发现你的真实身份的话所有人都会陷入危险。你也不在乎自己差点没命，不在乎把我抛在家里不停给你打电话明知你干了什么却无法……看在上帝份上，Sherlock，你在想什么呢？你到底想过没有？”John终于望向Sherlock，眼睛通红几乎是在恳求，好像他知道自己一定会输掉这场争执。Sherlock皱眉。

“我当然想过。我控制了局面，显而易见，否则怎么会有收获？你反应过度了John。”

“反应过度。”John象一台复读机一样。“Sherlock……我以为你死了。Lestrade说了……而且你又不接电话。你还不明白？你都不在乎吗？”

“可我没有死！到底怎么回事——你说得不对。我回家了，受害者安然无恙，罪犯被捕，还有——”

“别再……说下去了。”John的目光那么地哀伤，有一瞬间Sherlock想收回所有的话向他道歉，说点违心的好话。但他做不到。他无法将别人的情感凌驾于自己的理智之上。那是他的本质，是他思维的基石。不论过去多少年，他也是这样的人。当他看着John，看着John那上了年纪的、异常熟悉——不管是外表，触感，还是味道都那么熟悉——的脸，Sherlock知道那个时刻到来了。他那毁灭性的压力过于强大，连磐石般的John也无法支撑下去的时刻，到来了。

“几次了，Sherlock？我坐在这里，就在这里，想着会不会接到Lestrade的电话，告诉我你死了，我要去辨认你的尸体。你还想这样做多少次？到最后哪里出了问题然后你就……走了。接下去呢？你想要我怎么做，Sherlock？”

“你会在没有我的世界里活下去。”Sherlock简短地说。他知道John会悲痛不已，实际上以前Sherlock就看着他悲痛过。但John会活下去。John总归活得下去的。

一片死寂降临了，他们之间出现一个不受控制地扩大着的裂缝，接着John从椅子上跳起来，冲到Sherlock跟前抓住他的肩膀。

“没有你的话我也不想活下去！”他痛苦地咆哮着，目眦欲裂。他抓着Sherlock摇了摇，然后手指向下按着，按得他皮肤和骨头都发疼。“我不能，我就是不能——Sherlock，求你，我真的求求你。你不能这样，你不能对我做这种事。”

“我并没有对你做这种事，John，我只是这么做罢了。”Sherlock轻声说，看着这个与自己并肩而立了这么多年的男人，和他一起战斗，一起回家，即使不在身边也仿佛陪伴着他的人。

“不，你就是，Sherlock。我就是被抛弃的那个。要是我死了你都不会有感觉吗？要是——”

“真是个荒谬的问题！”Sherlock艰涩地吐出这句话，开始生气了，“自从我们在一起……已经有七年了，我也不是冷血动物！”他哑着嗓子。

“那么你为什么不能明白？你不能丢下我走掉，你不能把我抛在后面。”John的声音变得低柔了，他的怒火被Sherlock刚才的话吹散。Sherlock闭着眼睛摇摇头，希望John能理解。

成瘾也是一种上瘾。

“John我不能就这样……我……”

“Sherlock……”John松开手指，在他旁边坐下。他用掌心捧着Sherlock的脸颊，让他转过头来看着自己。但是Sherlock不肯睁开眼。“你以为我不知道？Sherlock，我们一起生活了……十年。我了解你。我了解你的需求。但这不是借口。万一你死了会发生什么事你知道吗？Sherlock，我……”不管过了多久，要说出这些话，对两人来说也依然很不容易。并非因为他们对此无知无觉，而是这段关系不象电影里那样，有阳光啊有软床啊这样的东西。他们是John，是Sherlock，他们的爱绚丽灿烂，象海底那样深邃而无常。

“我需要你在这儿，和我在一起。”John说完，Sherlock睁开眼睛看向他。他们之间的过去铭刻在John的脸上。他们之间的争吵，抚慰，触碰，亲吻和啃咬，他们分享的食物，解决的案件，彼此交缠的床。Sherlock常常想，只有他藏在思维宫殿里的东西，那些宝物，那些真理，才会逐渐变迁。他从没猜到自己会和John这样的人在一起如此之久，就连最纯粹的自我都开始接纳这一事实。也有人会与自己斗争并取胜，Sherlock，却从未发现个中真正的意义。可是现在，当他看着John，John的脸上刻画的两人的一切，他忍不住想知道这是什么感觉。

他靠近了在John的眼角细纹上印了一个吻，那些可爱的、欢笑的标志，此刻静默着纹丝不动。

“好的，我明白了。”Sherlock小声说。他能感觉John松了口气。“我无法作出什么保证——”

“我知道，可我希望你能为此努力。”John后退了，微微笑着，“我才不要单独与你哥哥过圣诞节呢。上次他把所有的肉末馅饼都吃光了，我从没见过Mrs.Hudson那么惊恐的样子，而且你又正在胡闹……”

“他越来越胖了，对吧？”Sherlock毫不掩饰愉悦之情。John大笑，整个人放松了下来。

“我们以后会怎样呢？”John低低地问道，手指在Sherlock青紫的脸颊上那道伤口处逡巡。Sherlock抓住他的手腕，浅浅地吻了那个掌心。John的话中真意已经不言而喻。

没有你我会怎样呢？

Sherlock不太考虑成为一个好人之类事情，但如果有天他能变成那样，也会是因为眼前的这个男人。

……*……

87

Sherlock在湿润的草地上慢慢地向他存放养蜂工具的棚屋走去。将拐杖靠在木质的墙上以后他打开门锁，从里面取出了轻便的保护衣。尽管骨头关节都在抗议他还是轻松熟练地穿了起来。然后，他拿着玻璃罐子走到一个蜂箱跟前。围绕着他的蜂鸣声变强了，但那是非常亲切并具有安抚效果的嗡鸣，连蜜蜂也习惯了他不带有威胁性的靠近，不再象以前那样警觉。他打开积聚蜂蜜的上层盖子，小心翼翼地取出沟槽。

现在这些事都变成了一种习惯。多余的蜂蜜是他的蜂群生产力旺盛的象征。但事情也不总是一帆风顺的。蜂群筑巢之初是个难关，尽管搭得快却相当地脆弱。要等到蜂后诞生，一切才走上正规各司其职。这是每个生物都要历练的战斗。为了生存，为了它们自己和周围的同类。John帮他一起搭了第一个蜂箱，可是到了冬天整个蜂群都几乎死亡了。万事开头难。此刻的收获正厚厚地流淌在他的手掌上，不是罐子能容纳得下的。这是Sherlock珍藏在记忆深处最美丽的瑰宝。

……*……

29

John正在踌躇。前一天他们办了个超累人的案子，至今Sherlock还在兴头上，疯狂地拉着小提琴吵得整个公寓不得安生。John已经极力给他的演奏激情泼了大半天冷水了，之前做好的饭放在茶几上也已经变凉。

“Sherlock，拜托，你就吃了饭去睡觉吧。休息一下再继续也行啊。那时你的感觉会更好的。”John疲惫地站在厨房门口说道。Sherlock的小提琴发出极其高尖刺耳的啸叫，John缩了缩。

“Sherlock……”

“John，你认为我现在感觉不太好的想法是错误的。我好极了，你别唠叨。”

“你就是不肯听从身体的需求。即使你感觉良好，你的身体也需要休息，需要沉淀，需要——”

“看在上帝的份上！”Sherlock吼道，握着琴弓的手在眼前大幅地舞动着，“够了！就因为你那颗无甚用处的小脑瓜无法理解别人控制生理需要的观点这种高级认知活动的重要性，不代表我就必须降低自己的行为模式来适应你的标准！”他的确很累，眼皮耷拉得难受，可是他在那个案子里犯了个错，不彻底解决掉保证将来绝不重蹈覆辙他是不会休息的。

John以一种耐心急速消失殆尽的表情闭了闭眼。

“好吧好吧，我又不是你的管家，随你高兴。要是你这么想饿死那就饿死好了。”

“说得对，你不是我的管家。这世上会有谁想来看管我呢？”Sherlock任性地说着，看着John披上外套，气呼呼地把手机和钥匙抓在手心里。

“就算把这个问题摊在你面前，你也不会知道答案的。我走了。”说完，John重重地踩着楼梯下去了。等到听见大门被甩上的声音Sherlock才来到窗前看着远去的John，看着他迎风而行的背影。他仔细地放好小提琴，把自己摔进沙发里，红色的睡袍在眼前飘过，然后沉寂。Sherlock合掌抵着下颌，紧闭起眼。为什么John这么叫人恼火？难道他看不出Sherlock的大脑不能象他喜欢的那把茶壶一样说关就关吗？当然自己也从没试过，可是这有什么必要？又对谁有好处呢？

他躺在那里，屋外的光亮逐渐减弱变暗，留下一片阴冷的虚无的暮色。他的思绪无法停止地在脑中鸣响，驱散睡意；一会儿是John，一会儿是案子，一会儿又是他正在研究的某种新品牌烟灰；然后又是John，依然是John。令人崩溃的循环。

三小时十五分钟过去，他听到大门被打开关上的声音，然后是John慢吞吞地上楼的脚步声。John走进房间，朝Sherlock瞥了一眼，然后走向厨房。两杯。他顶多喝了两杯。显然Lestrade还在当班中。他听着John忙活烧水泡茶的动静，那是安抚他心灵的神药。热水注入杯中，滚滚的水声，使Sherlock的话语也如沸腾一般涌出。

“和你的朋友玩得开心？”他嘲弄般地问。浸泡茶叶的时间好冗长；添加牛奶的时间也好冗长。然后John捧着杯子走出厨房，Sherlock已经站在窗前望着底下阴沉的街道。

“Sherlock，我不知道你中了什么邪，但你还是恢复正常比较好。我也不知道你对友谊的定义是怎么个样子的。身为一个医务工作者，我本来以为你已经明白。”

Sherlock真的不懂为什么John能让自己这么心烦意乱，但心里那份毫无着落的焦虑需要得到宣泄，因此焦虑的源头也该是一个不错的目标。

“我上去了，明天见，Sherlock。希望那时你已经没有脾气了。”John说。但他还没转身Sherlock就朝他走去抓住他的胳膊。John吓了一跳差点打翻手里的茶。

“我们在谈话。”Sherlock很阴郁。John不可以就这么走掉，如果Sherlock无法从这感觉里挣脱John也不能。

“不，没有。你只是在为了争辩而争辩。我没必要在这里听你长篇大论因为你完全可以自言自语自得其乐。”John试图抽回手，但Sherlock抓得更紧，愈来愈生气。

“Sherlock，让我——”

“闭嘴！为什么你不让我思考？”Sherlock吼道，John却只是啼笑皆非的样子，一点也不惊恐。

“Sherlock，到底怎么了？我可没有——”

他不想听到这些话。他不想听到John用那种温和的表情说出那样的话。他回忆起John开枪干掉那个凶手的事，那个家伙险些对他们俩都下手；有那么片刻，Sherlock想，当刀尖没入，犯人踉跄着，John也倒下的时候，当John被袭击受了重伤的时候，Sherlock感觉到了——一种陌生的，灭顶的感觉。人类的情感。缺陷。

于是Sherlock俯身，似进攻又似逃避。茶杯翻了，热水烫得John大叫起来，杯子掉在地上碎片四溅。响声盖过了他们嘴唇碰撞的瞬间。John往后退，背脊靠到墙上蹭得一幅挂画咯吱作响。象要将对方吞下去似地，Sherlock的整个身体贴上来，越来越用力，越来越贪婪。John张开嘴，不知道是为了喘息还是要恳求，但Sherlock不为所动地把舌头都伸进去，攫取着终于得以触碰的毒药。John低低呻吟，两手胡乱拉扯着Sherlock的头发，脖子，肩膀，一时情迷意乱。Sherlock勾勒着John牙齿的轮廓，舔舐一枚犬齿仿佛要吸吮血液似地，但John的舌头让他无法专心。John的舌头以一种叫人终身难忘的方式与他共舞，美妙的、呼吸与共的嬉戏。

“Sherlock，Sherlock。”他们彼此分开稍作喘息时John开口。Sherlock瞪着他，目光深不见底，如同要吞噬他的全部，如同立即就要再度扑来。然后，John令人惊讶地微笑了。

“老天……你真是个呆瓜。”

Sherlock想反驳但没有出声，因为John挨上前来，开始夺回控制权并且用舌头舔过Sherlock的唇缝，象一个试探。Sherlock的戒备解除了，围墙坍塌，只顾着迎合，容纳John的舌头进入，使自己变得满足完整又更失却几分理性。他缴械投降，把手伸到John的毛衣和衬衫里面，在John温暖的背脊摩挲。John持续推进，吻变得深入变得激烈。睡衣口袋里Sherlock的手机开始震动。John试图后退但Sherlock发出低吼，指甲刺进他的皮肤，John抽了一口气，美妙的欲望的声音，不知餍足的声音。Sherlock能感觉John的勃起顶着他的下半身，因此他慢慢地向前挺身，戏弄般地磨蹭，撩拨出John的呻吟。John急切地抓着Sherlock的头发。然而，两人紊乱的喘息却被接连不断的手机铃声打断。

“搞什么鬼？”Sherlock气呼呼地后退，手指发着抖把手机拿出来，瞄着屏幕。

“怎样？”沉默片刻后John问。

“凶杀案。既然Lestrade打电话来了估计挺有意思。”Sherlock回答。他们互相对视着又沉默片刻，John轻轻地按上Sherlock的胸口。

“换衣服，我们去吧。我会……把茶水打扫干净。”

然后Sherlock后退了一步，抓了抓头发。这是他平生第一次想说这该死的凶杀案真是不合时宜。他低头看着John，继续着这片沉默。不确定的感觉在两人之间象杂草一样飞快生长。接着，在昏暗中，John笑了。那安抚性的、仿佛在说没问题的笑容，于是Sherlock便感觉到了释然与舒解。

没问题，或许就是这样。

……*……

87

尽管Sherlock很喜欢看蜜蜂斗来斗去，那毕竟也是件危险的事。那是一个种群之间的战斗，是在它们共同生活栖息的巢穴里为了生存而进行的战斗。死亡无可避免，破坏无可挽回。蜂群分裂了，半数蜜蜂离开了出生地去建造新的家园。而Sherlock深知死的真谛。他就是以此为生，从别人深深的绝望中找出谜题加以解决。现在，他一边从第二个蜂巢上部采集蜂蜜，一边想起，有时候即使明知破坏是无可避免无可挽回的，也不会减少任何一丝痛苦。最终剩下的那些蜜蜂还是会加入到那个新的蜂巢中去。在绝望中你终究会向其妥协，会向其寻求庇护，因为它们是和你一起忙碌奔波了每个严寒和酷暑的同类。此刻，Sherlock被诸多巢穴所围绕；不管是那个蜂群生活着的、充实地嗡嗡作响的巢穴，还是Sherlock和John的家，都曾经面临过失去。他们都曾寻找过真正的重要之物，真正的，会在一场战斗失败后依然留下来陪伴在身边的人事物。生命是一段漫长的、乐此不疲的战斗，Sherlock的经验已经很丰富，也已经知道有一个军人守护着自己的背后是多么的宝贵。年轻时，Sherlock以为自己会一个人活下去；但现在他明白了——那并不是不幸，只是一种妥协——他不象自己想当然的那么坚不可摧，事实上，他是一个养蜂人。这个事实是Sherlock最珍惜、藏得最深的宝物。

……*……

49

 

Mycroft的死十分平淡。肺癌，这辈子都没抽过一根烟，甚至连雪茄都不碰的Holmes家长子居然得了这个病，真是讽刺。他死于家中，被冰冷的滴答作响的机器包围着。孤独地死去。

葬礼那天Sherlock的话很少。John陪伴着他，以军人的姿态站在他身边，一起望着缓缓下沉的棺木。唯一一个流泪的是Sherlock的母亲，她哭得很轻，用一块绣着Mycroft姓名首字母的手绢掩着嘴。其他的人大概都是政府工作人员，Mycroft那群扑克脸的西装手下。国歌响起，棺木沉入六英尺深的地底，Sherlock的脑中一闪而过这样的念头：他完全可以被埋葬在茶叶的海洋里，被盘盘碟碟和陶瓷茶杯簇拥着埋葬。他们的母亲用颤抖的手撒上一把泥土，Sherlock也做了一样的事，只是动作稳定而僵硬。

仪式结束，人群散去。

直到深夜Sherlock和John才回到公寓；他们的计划里距离搬去乡下住还要过上十几年，所以公寓里仍充满生活气息；整个屋子都弥漫着Sherlock和John的味道，他们的烹饪风格，最爱的食材，Sherlock的实验留下的可疑痕迹，清理小提琴的松节油香。Sherlock深深地吸了一口气，将脑海中百合与兰花的记忆赶走。他默默地挂好自己的大衣，回卧室换上松软的居家服和那件非常老旧的蓝色睡袍。John坐在床边看着他，但Sherlock无视他的存在自顾自地换着衣服。

“你想不想——”

“我去做实验。”Sherlock草草答道，肩膀绷紧，笔直。

“好。”John轻声说，跟着Sherlock走进起居室。楼上的房间被改造成Sherlock进行有害物质实验的专用场所已经很多年，但他的旧显微镜还是放在起居室里——一种奇妙的爱的表现，使得Sherlock不用整天躲在楼上的实验室里。Sherlock坐了下来，一手放下一盒载玻片一手开启笔记本电脑。当他专注于眼前这些细胞的组织结构时，身外的世界便淡去了。过了许久，他意识到John在旁边放下了一杯热茶，于是Sherlock抬头望向他，后者朝他笑了笑，拿着一本书坐在沙发上。

“不早了。你可以先去休息，我还有两组样品要分析。”Sherlock说。

“不，我情愿等你一起睡。而且我也不困。”John回答，两人心知肚明后面那句话是个谎言——刚经过叫人精疲力尽的三天——但Sherlock没有戳穿他。时间无声地流逝，茶水变冷。又过了几个小时Sherlock才从实验里抬起头，眼睛都因适应显微镜的灯光而刺痛不已。他本能地去看John，那家伙已经睡着了，书本摊在腿上。Sherlock保存好数据关上电脑，然后拿起一条毯子走过去。挪开书本以后Sherlock稍稍犹豫片刻便坐到John旁边用毯子把两个人都裹了起来。他靠到John身上，脑袋挨着他的肩膀。John惊醒了。

“唔唔？Sherlock？”John睡意朦胧地嘟哝，伸手环抱住他。

“继续睡。”Sherlock说着闭上眼睛。久久的沉默，但是Sherlock能察觉出John仍醒着，他能听见一片寂静的房间内John的心跳声。

“当我6岁时，”Sherlock轻轻地开口，“觉得自己是个海盗，于是跑去我家避暑山庄附近的一个湖边。我不该一个人去的。我滑了一跤，摔进湖里，胳膊磕在湖滨小道上，吓破了胆差点以为自己要淹死了。平时我没发觉过，但其实Mycroft一直在注意我，所以是他把我捞上来一路背回家的。我还记得自己挣扎着说什么水里的海盗不需要别人救助，可是，当然啦，他不会听。他把我带回家，帮我擦干，清理伤口，没有告诉妈妈。最后他只对我说‘就算是海盗也要尊重他们赖以谋生的东西。要当心，知道吗？’真是Mycroft会说出来的话。一个帝国主义分子。”

John的手指在Sherlock发间穿梭，让这个故事得以停歇。

“还记得Mycroft给Moriaty那些关于你的过去，那些看似无害的资料吗？我从来都吃不准他这个人，不懂他的想法和感觉，尤其是那件事以后。但……他让我告诉你，他很抱歉。我还记得他的表情。那真是……说不出来。我就很震惊地发现他是真的爱你。不管别的什么……也许他就是个帝国主义分子，但他也是你的哥哥。你对他来说很重要。”

Sherlock感觉John并不十分确定此刻该不该讲这些话，但他脑中的回忆一定清晰又鲜明。

“关心则乱。很久很久以前他这么对我说。可是……终于有一次我能赢过他了。”Sherlock说得温柔，毯子底下他的手摸来摸去找到John的，手指贴在了一起，然后交织而握。“在这方面，我觉得他大错特错了。”

此刻，夜深人静，但彼此依靠着的John与Sherlock却感到温暖、真实。John微笑着在Sherlock的头发上亲吻，将他朝自己抱得更近了一点儿。毛毯包裹住他们，隔绝了整个世界。

“你说得很对。人生中少数真正的崇高之处，爱就是其中之一。”

在黑暗中睡意笼罩了他们。他们没有做什么甜美的梦，但那并不重要，每次醒来时他们迎接的现实就足够美妙。

……*……

87

Sherlock带着装满蜂蜜的大广口瓶朝小木棚微微地跛着脚走去，他边走边计算还有多少周才会到蜜蜂交配最繁忙的时期。蜂后是唯一性成熟的雌性，她将是这场盛会的女主角，是即将进行的抢夺之战的奖品。Sherlock，凭借坚韧不拔的毅力，在过去的许多年里目睹过数次这样的场景。第一次见到时他还给John发短信，然后两人站在一棵老橡树下面一起围观。对John来说这就象是许多许多小点在嗡嗡嗡地跳一种看不懂的舞蹈。而Sherlock眼里则另有风味，就好像他自己和John以前曾经跳过的舞似地。他知道，这是一场恶战；一个不合格的蜂后将会被抹杀，被遗忘。听起来很极端，但其实人类也在做类似的事情：抛弃不合适或者不合格的伙伴。奇怪的是，尽管Sherlock自己又傲慢又性急有时又很固执，他却从没想过John会有被抛弃的可能。Sherlock极少被什么东西迷住，当他真正动心，就必定会终身热爱；比如破案，比如科学研究，亦或是选择亲友。他不知道普通的交往关系该是什么样。也许普通人都不够聪明，不会在每段关系的初始就看穿对方能否满足自己将来必然的需求，但Sherlock不是那种目光短浅的人。自一开始，他就知道John拥有成为一个好伴侣的全部要素；于是，首先，是室友；然后是朋友；接下来是一个生命中不可或缺的存在。但John却懂得普通人该是什么样。他曾经与人很正常、稳定而无法获得满足地交往过。最后他所有的蜂后都消逝了。

……*……

33

那个女人一共碰了John的手臂14次，次数多得叫人难以容忍，Sherlock想，就算在他这种无所谓当众秀恩爱的人眼里都太多。她对John的每个蹩脚笑话都巧笑嫣兮，眼睛还死死地盯着John不放。John正在跟她讲一个不知道什么故事，手舞足蹈，表情可笑地丰富多彩。Sherlock觉得这整个状况都让他恶心。

“你的男朋友看起来玩得很开心啊。”Donovan嗤笑着来到他身边。Sherlock根本不屑瞥她，只管看着那女人的手。第15次。

“真是奇迹，如果考虑到我们必须忍受的环境的话。”Sherlock开始反唇相讥，意有所指地看了她一眼。但Donovan的笑容反而扩大。

“其他的人都很肯定，怪胎，不想跟你在一起。现在看起来连John都不想。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“对，而且Anderson也似乎一整晚都在躲你。请问，他的孩子怎么样？他不再有时间跟你乱搞实在很可惜，对吧？”他慢吞吞地说，从眼角瞥见Donovan沉下脸咬着嘴唇，握着酒杯的手也更用力。

“噢，她很好。事实上有一天John也看过她，看起来都被她迷住了。John对小孩真有一套，对吧？这辈子他也不可能有孩子了真糟糕，你也不是无所不能嘛，嗯？”她低低地咆哮。Sherlock咬牙，几乎想从她恼人的脸上咬下一块肉。但他答应过John要尽量表现得好一点的。他们来参加Lestrade官复原职的庆祝会，自从Moriaty那件烂事以后他可是很拼命才争取回来的。John坚称Lestrade被降职的主要过错在于他和Sherlock，不来参加不行；而鉴于Sherlock也在上一个案子里破坏两部警车，又在某幢公认为废弃的大楼里点了把火，也实在很难冒着跟咨询侦探工作说拜拜的危险拒绝。

“对，我猜他和你一样想要孩子，”Sherlock干巴巴地说，从怒火中烧的Donovan身边走开。他已经象一根绷得紧紧的弦，整晚都咬着舌头不让自己对周围的傻瓜们口出恶言。但即使离得很远了Donovan的话语也依然尖锐、致命地戳在他的脑海里。他坐到一棵盆栽植物旁边，希望自己别再被拖进这些蠢货们那令人麻木的交谈中去。

45分钟后John找到Sherlock，还拖了把椅子在他身边坐下。

“Sherlock，你非要在阴影里对周围人都这么怒目而视吗？Mrs.Bernard差点被你吓得心脏病发作。”John在开玩笑，显然心情很愉悦。那兴高采烈的口吻无疑在Sherlock几乎蒸发殆尽的耐心上又刮了一刀。

“你说要彬彬有礼，所以我做了个乖孩子听从你的教诲。你不骄傲吗？”Sherlock酸溜溜地说。John惊讶地抬起眉毛。

“哇，你的情绪有点糟啊。我会去跟Lestrade说声再见，然后咱们就可以走啦。我担心如果你再呆下去会把这儿掀飞的，这房间里可挤满了警察……”

“啊太好了，你准许我离开了。我该怎么感谢你？”Sherlock不去看John一脸好气又好笑的表情。显然他心情太好，不会被这样的Sherlock破坏了感觉。真妙。Sherlock忍不住瞄着去找探长的John，却等他们一起回头时移开目光。他听见Lestrade因为John说了什么而笑出声来。Sherlock的牙齿咬得都发痛了，觉得自己象一只被孤立起来的、陷阱中的困兽。他觉得自己就像一个用来测试的道具，一枚异常标本，被放置在这个房间里，让围观的人找到格外的优越感。

John一掉头往回走，Sherlock就站起来大步冲出门，甚至没有向Lestrade招呼一声。他从服务生手里拽过大衣，回头朝大厅里看了一眼——这是个错误，他看见John在跟那个和他聊了大半晚的女人道别，还笑眯眯地。Sherlock用大衣包裹住自己，象一层盔甲，然后走了出去。冷空气使他的紧张神经得到舒缓。那种被一大群蠢蛋包围着的幽闭恐惧感也稍稍减轻。然而，取而代之的，是一种怪异的空虚，仿佛有什么非常重要的东西，他的某一不可或缺的部分，被遗落在聚会里。

“我让前台叫了出租车，马上就会到的。你还好吗？”John从身后走近，问着。

“很好。”Sherlock短短地回答。John在他旁边站定，两手插进衣袋里。

“Lestrade看起来很开心，以后他的日子会越来越好过的。”John打趣道。

“他是做梦也会笑了。”Sherlock低喃。John望望他，用肩膀轻顶他的手臂。

“行了，Sherlock。别一副气呼呼的样子，聚会到此为止了。你也没有从生理或者心理上折腾到任何人，所以我觉得这整件事都可算作成功。”

“我没有气呼呼地，我好的很。”

“算啦……我看得出来。噢，出租车来了，真快。”

回程路上大部分时间都很安静，虽然John是千方百计地想找个话题跟Sherlock聊一聊。Sherlock希望自己能闪得远远地，抽上一整包香烟。他的记忆里涌上烟草苦涩的味道，肺里填满了这美妙的快感，然后缭绕着，徜徉着，最终从齿间逸出。为了点着烟草而吸得特别长的第一口感觉总是最好，烟头会忽地闪耀出火光。他用指甲抠着手心。渴望如此强烈，他几乎无法思考。

一回公寓Sherlock就脱掉大衣去拿尼古丁贴片，一口气抽出三张。

“Sherlock，你在干嘛？”John跟在后面问。

“我看上去是要做什么呢John？或者说那个令人无法忍受的聚会把你最后一点脑细胞也杀光了？”Sherlock虚张声势地吼，希望John能就此远离，希望自己能就此逃脱。

“天啊，你是怎么了？聚会时发生什么事吗？”

“不，John，什么也没有发生。我只是想要思考一下，你知道，就是有大脑的人类会做的事。”Sherlock讽刺般地说，转头看着眉头打结的John。

“你才是叫人无法忍受。”John扁嘴。Sherlock努力克制着怒气。

“是的，那就是我，叫人无法忍受。所以你为什么不回去那个聚会，嗯？你可以去跟那个女人作伴。生一窝小孩。搬去乡下养条狗。那样你就不必应付一个叫人无法忍受的我了。”Sherlock愤怒地朝对方开火。John目瞪口呆了起来。

“Sherlock……你到底是在说什么？是Shelly？她只不过……等等。哦我的老天，Sherlock……你在嫉妒？”John将信将疑地问，Sherlock扯了扯嘴角。

“嫉妒？嫉妒什么？确切点儿？那个胸大无脑的蠢货？是的，John，我一直渴望成为庸庸碌碌的社会一员。”Sherlock夸张地说完，将尼古丁贴片盒子丢到房间另一角。John看着它从空中飞过，砸到头骨先生，落在地上。然后他再度看向Sherlock。

“基督那个耶稣……Sherlock，Shelly连朋友都算不上，我今天才认识的她。只是打发打发时间。她是很友善啦，可是……拜托。你居然当真了……Sherlock，就算你只有智商没有情商，我也是和你在一起。我不要……一窝小孩之类，现在这样就很开心了。”John柔声说，伸手去抓Sherlock的胳膊，但是Sherlock挣开了，绕过茶几另一头来回踱步。

“对，现在你是这么说，但五年以后呢？我知道你想过要成家。不要装了，想去就去！”Sherlock大吼，朝手腕上拍了一张贴片。

“天啊，你真是想太多了，你疯了吧。Sherlock，不管你多么不相信，我爱你。我哪都不会去。”

“爱。”Sherlock冷哼。

“是的，爱。”John抢在他开口前接下去说，“我们已经在一起三年了！你以为我在这里是干嘛，Sherlock？消磨人生，等到一个合适的女人出现就扑上去？或许我是曾想过要结婚成家，但……Sherlock，拜托，别走来走去，我都被你晃晕了。”John也绕到他旁边，两手抓住他的细腰不让他动。

“你什么也不用担心。”John轻声说。

“我没有在担心！”Sherlock喃喃。John微笑了。

“对，你当然没有。”他笑出声，“老天，我发觉你对有些事情太过擅长，对这个却相当可笑地缺乏安全感。”

Sherlock张嘴想反驳，他想说我没有缺乏安全感。但John用一个吻阻止了他。John用舌头轻舔他的嘴唇，然后伸进他的嘴里，感觉温暖又美妙。John的手捧住了他的脸，爱抚耳廓和白皙的脖颈，然后来到后脑将他紧紧托住。Sherlock头晕目眩，全身紧绷好像通了电似地，好像无法承载，同时又远远不够。

有时候只有在找到真相时，才能体会到何谓迷失。

Sherlock狠狠地抓住了John，太过用力使两人一时无法站稳。他收回了一点力气但嘴唇仍和John的难分难舍。两人纠缠进了卧室，John把他推到床上按住他的腰，一边亲吻一边喘息着呼唤Sherlock的名字。

“脱衣服。”Sherlock命令道，要中断亲吻真是太难。John坐起来朝他笑了笑，开始解着衬衫，懒懒地松开每一粒扣子。Sherlock在下面看着他，抚摸John的黑色长裤上方那块皮肤，不时伸进去戏弄里面那些更加私密区域的毛发。当John脱完衬衫，Sherlock便解开他的裤子拉链。不过两人挣扎着拉了半天John却因为裤子绊在膝盖上差点一头栽下去。John躺到一边去把它扯了下来，Sherlock哼了一声，被对方吻着嘴唇警告闭嘴。John的裤子落到床边，Sherlock开始解自己的白衬衫时却被John按住手。

“我来。”John让Sherlock朝床头挪了挪，脑袋枕在枕头堆上，一双长腿得以伸直。John压着他的腿凝神注视了他片刻。灯光昏暗，平常，手里拿着放大镜的Sherlock更喜欢亮堂堂的。但现在发光的仿佛就是他自己；对比鲜明的个体，皮肤白皙而卷发漆黑，幽暗的无机质的瞳孔，看似吝啬的、无比热烈的爱。

慢慢地，John解开Sherlock衬衫的扣子，弯下腰朝裸露出来的部分皮肤吹着气。等衬衫滑到两边时John开始舔舐他的肚脐，Sherlock小小地抽了口气，John用嘴唇跟随手指的动作一路亲吻他平坦的小腹，上行来到胸口，含住一边的乳头。Sherlock的手指插进John的头发里，双唇间异常轻柔地呼唤出John的名字。John的舌头舔过一侧凸起的锁骨。微咸的皮肤。Sherlock的味道。

John坐起来握住Sherlock的一只手，仔细地检视那些纤长的、钢琴家般的手指，逐一亲吻他的手指关节，然后摊开他的手掌。Sherlock沉默地躺在那里，胸膛随着缓慢而不稳的呼吸起伏。John吻上他的手腕，撕下尼古丁贴片，解开袖扣。他放下这只手开始着力于另外一只，逐步探索着，如法炮制。掉在一边的袖扣在昏暗中闪烁着微光，Sherlock撑起身体丢开衬衫，与John深吻着，颤抖地想要更多更多。可是John把他再度推倒，转而对付Sherlock的裤子。他把长裤拉下来让Sherlock和自己一样只有短裤蔽身，一条简洁的黑色紧身裤，勾勒出醒目的勃起。可是John不理会它。John坐到床的另一头去抚弄Sherlock的脚，摸得它微微抽搐。他把脚跟托在手心里亲吻脚踝，用牙齿轻轻啮咬骨头的位置。Sherlock蜷缩脚趾，John笑了，笑得恭敬虔诚又带着些许不可言说的情愫。然后John继续向上，舌头擦过对方小腿上稀疏的毛发感受底下坚硬的骨骼，手指则抚摸着Sherlock柔软的下腹。这都是他熟悉的部分，是他要珍爱品尝的佳肴。Sherlock的膝盖骨感而美丽，John的指甲轻轻地抠了进去，舌头扫过上面粗糙的皮肤纹理。 Sherlock的腿痉挛了一下，喉咙里发出哽咽般的声音。John轻柔地爱抚他的膝盖内侧试图让他平静，却只弄得Sherlock更加扭动挣扎。John继续耐心地攻城掠地，目标转向另一条腿。他亲吻出一条弯曲的痕迹，目标朝着Sherlock两腿之间的热源。他戏弄对方大腿内侧的敏感部位，现在，Sherlock已经在剧烈扭动了，他正期盼John能到达终点。John抬头，发现Sherlock的眼神炽烈得令人颤栗，令人欲望喧嚣升腾。他便把脸贴上Sherlock的腹部，挪到他优美而尖锐上凸的胯骨顶端。最后，最后，他终于开始用手指勾画Sherlock的性器，左右地把玩。Sherlock弓起背，他忍了太久，连最轻微的触碰都象是触电一样。

“你是我的，Sherlock。你是我的。”John本能地轻声低语，一个不经思考就陈述出来的事实。他们并不擅长这样的告白。他们都是行动派。

John吻过Sherlock内裤的腰带，然后脱下它释放出Sherlock的性器。最后一层隔膜也除去了，John早就硬得不行却怎么也要不够Sherlock，再多的爱抚，再怎么听他那些破碎低柔的呻吟也不满足。他固定住Sherlock的臀部，舌头在对方性器上慢慢地舔出一条很长的湿痕，Sherlock哭叫起来，John便含住顶端轻轻吮吸，再放开。

“我想要……我要……我要你。”John低喃，Sherlock发出无法克制的呜咽，突然坐起来猛力拉开床头柜的抽屉，动作太大里面的东西散了一地。

“妈的！”Sherlock吼道，John笑了，换来他一记白眼。

“找、到、润、滑、剂。”Sherlock一字字地说，John忍不住又笑。

“遵命，大人。”他甚至做行礼状，Sherlock又翻个白眼。

“然后把短裤脱掉！”Sherlock吠道。John在昏暗中蹲在地上边忍着笑边从一地乱七八糟中寻找润滑剂。他从床底下找出了那个，对Sherlock兴高采烈地摇晃。

“短裤！”对方就这么继续吼了一声，于是，John，不假思索地服从命令，从身上那块多余的布料里解放出来。他就站在原地，一丝不挂犹如挑衅似地。Sherlock舔舔嘴唇。

“还有什么要求吗，大人？”John慢条斯理地问。Sherlock眯起眼。

“是的，过来干我。”他低吼。John脸上的戏谑消失了，取而代之的是纯粹的欲望。他重新爬上床。Sherlock的心跳太剧烈，盖过了他闹钟其他一切的声音。仅存的只有一个，只有一个John。

John按住Sherlock，把润滑剂放到一边，俯下身亲吻他。John的吻象摧枯拉朽象海啸，将他席卷殆尽分毫不留。Sherlock抬起膝盖，他们的性器擦碰到了，在两人的呻吟里互相磨蹭着。房间里的温度随着他们呼吸的节律一起上升。John退开，拉出一条细细的银线，他看着Sherlock和那双满盈的眼睛，将润滑剂涂上两根手指。

“Sherlock，我不是要干你。”他的声音很轻，一边摆弄着Sherlock将手伸到他的后方，一根手指揉了揉入口。Sherlock闻言立即盯住他。

“什——”他还没说完John就又一次低下头，简单地用嘴唇堵住他的。

“我不是要干你。我们并不是要干这个，不是交媾……你明白的，对吗？这是……Sherlock，是别的什么东西。”他耳语着。Sherlock紧张了一瞬，然后以一种几近痛苦的表情闭上眼。

“John……”他无助地呼唤。John的嘴唇来到Sherlock的耳边轻声絮语。

“我永远不会离开你，Sherlock。你明白吗？我是你的。”说着他推进一根手指，进得很深。Sherlock虽然已经习惯这种侵入但还是叫了出来，膝盖抬得更高，只能喊着John，John，John。整个世界好像都塌陷了，Sherlock感到有一种恐惧，发自内心的、当感觉自己在沦陷时就会出现的恐惧。当你知道自己避无可避，当你意识到自己根本不想逃离，那样的恐惧。

当你知道一样明明是用来毁灭你的东西，却拯救了你的时候。

“现在，John，立刻。”当充分扩张之后Sherlock终于发出哀求。John吻遍了他的嘴唇，脸颊，脖颈；John的气息铺天盖地一波接着一波，不知疲倦地冲撞着他。John为自己做了润滑。他们这两年开始都不用保险套了，源于全然的信任。

Sherlock的膝盖几乎靠上了他的肩膀，而John找好了位置，一手扶着性器一手抓着Sherlock脑袋边上的床单。他与Sherlock互相凝视着，无法移开目光，Sherlock的嘴唇，完美的心形的嘴唇，微微翕张着正在喘息，被唾液湿润得鲜艳。他的牙齿若隐若现，仿佛在请求。

慢慢地，John插进他的身体。Sherlock敞开而顺从，两人都早已习惯这样的行为。但John没有立即剧烈抽动，他只是贴到Sherlock身上，两人的呼吸混杂在一起彼此晕染着，他动得很慢，插得却很深，很深。Sherlock张开眼，他的面前只有John，他能感觉到的，能闻到的、尝到的，都是John。

Sherlock伸长脖子对John胡乱吻了一气，颤抖的双手扯着他的头发，呻吟。

“拜托，求你。”他甚至不知道自己在要求些什么，可是他就是想要。从前列腺被一次又一次撞击的令视线都模糊的快感中他努力想清楚地思考，可是什么都看不见，一片白朦。John的手握住Sherlock的性器随着那沉稳而灭顶的节奏动作着，Sherlock再也无法忍受。

“John，我，我……”他连话都说不完就全身哆嗦着，背脊抽痛，发出哭喊。他感到John在自己体内释放了，美妙的湿润感，世界变得虚无，时间凝成永恒。

等力气恢复得差不多，Sherlock睁开眼睛看见John趴在旁边，半个身子压着自己仍然在轻喘。John闭着眼。放松的姿态。

这个人，他想，这个人是我的所有物。他已决定这是自己一生中最珍贵的东西，他将会一直拥有他直到最后。如果要切断他们将会是一场搏斗。Sherlock会用尽一切方法与之抗争。

“John。”他叫道，对方嘟囔了两声朝他靠近。

“唔唔，怎么了？”

“我们应该把你的旧卧室改造成实验室，放我的东西和你的医学期刊之类。你又不睡在那里了，真奇怪怎么没早点想到。”Sherlock不容置喙地说着，然后停顿了片刻，他感觉John笑了。

“嗯，好吧。”John小声说。Sherlock伸手去床底下抓了一块两人总是准备在那儿的毛巾，把自己身上擦了擦再躺平下来。他把John拉得更近了一些，与他肌肤相贴，传递出一个清晰的讯息：

你是我的，你要留在我身边。

……*……

87

现在的Sherlock知道自己有这个能力了，他可以和John在一起，不管多久都可以。他们在贝克街一起生活了四十三年，然后搬去乡下以便Sherlock养蜂。他们彼此拥有的分享的，是整整一个人生。

可是再珍贵的东西也不会永恒长存。

“Sherlock，我真不敢相信自己是在你的家里给你泡茶。快过来好吗？还有不到二十分钟我们就要出发了。”Lestrade的声音从厨房小窗里飘过来。

“反正我们会到得比Molly早。伦敦在下雨，她的腿肯定很痛。”Sherlock不置可否地朝屋子走去，防护衣已经在木棚里挂好了。

“无所不知先生。”Lestrade在他进门时嘀咕道。Sherlock把采来的蜂蜜放到柜子上，端起茶杯。这个杯子是John以前用过的，这片回忆在Sherlock的手中是一份疼痛，一个空洞。

四年前的今天Dr.John Watson死于心力衰竭。那时他正在医院被一堆冰冷的滴答作响的仪器包围着。但他并不孤独。

Sherlock轻叹着坐上John的老旧扶手椅，拐杖靠在扶手边。

“你怎么样，Sherlock？”Lestrade问。

“老了。”Sherlock挤挤眼笑道。

“我们不都老了嘛！”Lestrade喘了口气，“Sherlock，我真是只是想……知道你还好。已经过了几年，我明白，不过……呃。”

“你还是一样讲话声情并茂。”Sherlock开着玩笑，然后叹息。他与Lestrade不常见面，实际上他与任何人都往来甚少，但岁月已经教给他谁才是真正的朋友。岁月已经让他懂得自己仍然拥有这些友情。“我跟你想得一样好，生活很充实。”胡思乱想就比较少，他暗忖。

“还会去破案吗？”Lestrade微笑着问。

“每隔一段时间，会去的。不知道你亲爱的小警察们现在怎样了？”

“唔，我退休啦，所以该是别人的烦恼了。”

他们在沉默中坐了片刻。Lestrade最近老了很多；其实他们每个人都是这样。他们已经到了人生中那个过去比未来多得多的时候了，现在只有想要维系下去的东西了。对Sherlock来说就是John。是有关John的一切回忆。那不是什么案件真相，不是推理实验，不是战胜了多少凶手赢了几次对决。那些东西他随时可以立马丢弃，随时可以从书和笔记里找回来。但是John……John永远是值得保留的一部分。

……*……

83

Sherlock把拐杖敲在接待处的办公桌上，后面的护士吓了一跳从电脑前抬头。

“John Watson，几号病房？”他问。

“哦……哦，嗯，让我看看……哦，你是Mr.Sherlock Holmes？”

“是的显而易见！几号房？！”

“213，先生。”护士回答。Sherlock尽可能快地冲了过去，拐杖敲打地面的声音响彻整个大堂。过去Sherlock从来不把医院的消毒剂气味或是浑浊的空气放在心上，但是现在，这令他不安地作呕。一到213号房他就闯进门，但床上那个熟悉的身影冻住了他的脚步。John很苍白，插了一堆管子还有一个呼吸机。仪器在他身边嗡鸣，为他的生命协奏。

“Sherlock。”John虚弱地喊他，面带微笑。Sherlock咬了咬牙，抓起挂在床脚的病史记录飞快地浏览着。

“心力衰竭。”他苦涩地总结道，把记录丢回John的脚边。

“总而言之就是这样。”John说着，“你是要我爬起来还是自己过来？”他呼吸很急促，可是还挂着那恼人的笑脸。Sherlock根本无法理解为什么这样的表情可以出现在一张这么糟糕的脸上。

他慢慢地靠近，坐在床边的椅子上。John微微举起手想要表示什么但Sherlock不肯回应。他无法动弹，只能瞪着John疲惫的脸，那些皮肤上他爱抚亲吻了无数次，那是他的，都是他的。

连坏掉的心脏都是他的。

“有几种治疗方案。我读过一个日本医生的——”

“Sherlock……”

“心脏移植。你需要移植，做个移植就行了。”

“Sherlock，谁来给我一颗心脏呢？我都85岁了。我活得——”

“那又怎么样？说不定明天就有一个22岁的家伙被公交车撞死，完全符合逻辑——”

“我也一样，Sherlock。你是无能为力的。”John安静地说。Sherlock愤怒地意识到John已经接受了命运。

“怎么，你就这么放弃了？”他失控地大喊，双手握成拳头握得发痛，拐杖掉到地上。

“那不是什么放弃，Sherlock……人终有一死。”

“不！”他叫道。他吞着口水努力想恢复冷静。脑海中思绪疯狂地旋转却总是指向同一个结论。“不。”他压低声音重复了一遍。他觉得自己好像面对着那头巨大的不可思议的猎犬；总有别的方法，总有别的解释。这不可能就是事实。

“Sherlock……谢谢你。”John说。Sherlock皱眉。

“为什么谢我？”

“为了……一切。Sherlock，我的一生……当我从战场归来时我那么孤独，而你给了我那么多。你……”

“停下。”Sherlock说，他的界限正在崩溃，一切都变得松弛，抖动，四分五裂。“求求你，John。我们会找到方法的，我们会——”

“你才闭嘴好吗？就请你一辈子听我这一次，老头子，听我说下去。”John打断他，笑容悲哀。Sherlock咬着嘴不再作声。

“Sherlock，我爱你。可能这些话平时说得不多，但我想我们之间不需要这样语言的表达。我们在一起的日子里……你让我成为一个幸福的男人。一个可以毫无遗憾地死去的男人。你是个讨厌的家伙，但是睿智又疯狂，是最好的……最棒的，我的一生中所遇见的最出色的人。和你在一起奋斗生活了这么久我很骄傲。所以，谢谢你。”

此后的沉默中只充斥着仪器的声响。Sherlock的心破碎了，变成一团腐烂的垃圾。最后，他握住John的手贴到自己脸颊上，贴到自己的嘴唇和额头上，重重地贴着，闭上眼睛。他全神贯注地感受这温暖入骨的体温。

“Sherlock……”John小声地呼唤他，抚摸他满是皱纹的脸，还有高高的颧骨。

“不要离开我。”他只能这么说，这是他全部的告白，全部的恳求。“John，求你，不要走。”他该怎么逃离出去？

“Sherlock，我一直说，我会永远在你身边的不是吗？那一点不会改变。”

病房清冷虚无的空气里，两个男人沉默着，双手交握，象暴风雨中的船锚。John的话到底是真还是假也许只有上天才能决定，而绝望如Sherlock，只能抱住最后那些爱的回忆。

……*……

87

和Lestrade去墓地的途中，Sherlock思考着他最羡慕蜜蜂的一点。蜂后不是生而为之的，是后天的造就。卵只是一颗普通的工蜂的卵，但给予它一些其他必须的东西以后它就成长为一个更强大的存在。许多年来Sherlock都觉得自己天生聪明过人，现在他认为那并非真理。他能成为今天的样子，需要感谢那些给予他教导、知识的人们。

如今，那份悲痛已经变得飘渺又无处不在，变得和John的分量等同。John的离去在他心里留下子弹般的伤痕。遇见John之前Sherlock也是孤身一人，但真正的孤单只有在伴侣得而复失以后才会出现。John就是那样一个伴侣。Sherlock不会后悔，他变成现在的样子都是因为John。当他们初遇，Sherlock身上关于人类互相沟通的部分正缺失着，那块位置斑驳而无用。然后John的存在修复了他。John把Sherlock机械一般的心脏取出来用丝绸和水晶玻璃代替了齿轮和机械油。John用柔软温和的东西填补它，John让它学会了痛，学会了感觉、失落、爱。

他们在一起生活了如此之久，那么多的时光在四周涌现着，一个一个的瞬间里都是温柔的，都是John的剪影。可是在Sherlock踏上通往John的墓地的道路时，最后映在他脑海里的影像却是亘古不变的。那是无数个相似的场景之一，是普普通通的一天。贝克街221b的某一天，繁重案子间隙的愉悦一刻。Sherlock正在看显微镜而John在后边的厨房里泡两杯茶，边笑边跟Sherlock说自己工作时某个病人的事。那时Sherlock回过头去看他，被那幅画面吸引住了。他无比清晰无比深切地意识到，John很美好。不是杂志上艳丽的人物的美，也不是震撼的自然的美（不是星空，不是森林，不是山间翻滚的云彩），更不是艺术。那是一种真正熟悉而亲密的事物的美好；是你比什么都要了解的，成为自己一部分的东西，是存在最隐秘最柔软的地方的东西。他知道了John就是那个填补了Sherlock原本残缺不全的人生的存在。

“Sherlock，你在听嘛？”John皱着眉，可又在笑。那么熟悉的完美的脸。Sherlock了解他的全部，他的一切。

他就从显微镜旁走开，慢慢地在脑海里数着步子，估量着自己和自己的半身之间的距离。他把John推在柜子上，手搭上他的肩膀，然后变成了搂抱的姿势，那样停顿，伫留。

“John。”他如此简单地呼唤着。

在一天的结束，在整整一生的终点，那是他全部的告白。

 

THE END


End file.
